


Two A.M. Tea

by BirdBirdBirdBird



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mondo centric, Sad Owada Mondo, we need more fucking mondo comfort fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBirdBirdBird/pseuds/BirdBirdBirdBird
Summary: Mondo didn't realize he was holding his breath until he released it with a shuddering sob into Taka's shirt, feeling his boyfriend's fingers card through his hair, nails gently scraping against his scalp.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Two A.M. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm not dead whaddya know. also I swear to god I dont only write mlm shit I just kin all the dudes with unresolved trauma
> 
> anyways what the fuck there are like six mondo-centric comfort fics so I'm here to feed this fucking tag

It was two-thirty in the morning. Mondo was standing in front of the small kitchen stove, staring blindly at the burners. It was two-thirty in the morning and Mondo couldn't work the fucking burner. 

"Son of a bitch…" He grumbled, rubbing a hand down his face. All he wanted to do was make some tea, that's it, that's all, was that so much to fucking ask for? But no, only one of these damn burners worked because the RA hadn't come by yet after the other three had blown, but Mondo couldn't remember which one and Taka was asleep-

"Mondo?" 

Mondo jumped and turned at the sleepy voice behind him. "Taka," he said dumbly. 

Taka leaned against the wall, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're awake." He yawned. "What's troubling you?"

Mondo huffed, setting the cup down a little too loudly on the counter. "Didn't mean to wake you." He sighed, turning back to fool with the knobs. A bloom of warmth rested itself on Mondo's back as Taka's arms wrapped around his middle, the shorter's lips resting on his shoulder. "It's okay, Taks, you can go back to bed."

Taka hummed as if agreeing before nudging Mondo to the side and flicking on the correct knob with just one turn. Mondo's attempts at arguing were silenced with a simple flat palm. "What tea were you making?"

Mondo shifted uncomfortably, feeling too big for the dorm kitchen. "Uh… the-the one on the counter, I guess?" He pointed at the opened box of tea bags. 

Taka examined them for a moment before folding the lid down and pushing them back up against the wall. "That has too much caffeine, I'll make you some honey tea instead." 

"Taka, seriously, all I needed was to remember the burner n shit, you can go back to bed, go get some sleep." Mondo urged, palms of his hands growing hot. Taka only hummed again, putting the water on. So Mondo sat back while his boyfriend made him tea.

What a weird thing. Mondo's _boyfriend. Mondo's_ boyfriend. Making _him_ tea. Mondo had a boyfriend making him tea. It didn't sit right. Like something would swoop in and take Taka from him at any second, take away any feeling of peace, or happiness, or comfort, right off of Mondo's shoulders. He looked down and fiddled with the hem of his tank top, watching the threads come apart. This shirt was old. How long had he had it? He couldn't really remember, if he was being honest. Mondo had vague memories of wearing it a lot of times, but that didn't mean it was old. Maybe he just enjoyed wearing it. Maybe it was all he had. Maybe it was all he would ever have.

"Mondo."

Mondo looked up quickly, abandoning the oh so entertaining fabric. "Hm?"

Taka stood in front of him, a mug full of tea clasped between his hands. "I said your tea is finished." 

Mondo burned red. How long had Taka stood there? Had he just watched Mondo fuck around with his shirt for however many minutes? "Shit, um, sorry, sorry." He took the cup from Taka, ignoring the slight burn as he took a sip. 

Taka put a hand on Mondo's wrist in concern, gently moving the cup from his lips. "Mondo, that's very hot!" 

Didn't have to tell him twice, he grimaced as he swallowed. "Sorry." 

Taka sighed, smiling tenderly at Mondo. "You can be a fool sometimes, you know that?" 

Mondo shrugged, blowing on his tea a little before the next sip. Taka had added some sugar and honey, maybe even a little milk. "That's what I'm good at."

And that was that, Taka turned back to clean off the counter, putting everything back where it was originally shelved, swiping some spilt sugar off the counter, and making sure the burner was good and off. There was a lot that went into a cup of tea. Mondo suddenly didn't want tea.

Mondo set the cup beside himself, careful not to get it too close to the edge, crossing his arms tightly. There was a lot that went into a cup of tea. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taka asked, voice low and gentle for the night. 

"Nothing to talk about." Mondo studied a fridge magnet that was barely visible from the stove light. "I just wanted some tea."

Taka hummed again, looking over at Mondo. "You don't normally make tea at two-thirty in the morning, do you?" Mondo clenched his jaw in response. "You know you can talk to me, right? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but it will always remain open."

Mondo rubbed his jaw, looking at Taka for maybe the first time in about twenty minutes. "Taka, you can just go to bed, it's okay." He assured, voice rumbling with the added accent of sleep.

Taka blinked. "Okay, we can."

"Thank y- we?"

Taka padded over to Mondo taking his hand. "Yes, we. It's much too early for either of us to be awake, so we should go back to bed. _Both_ of us." He slid his arm around Mondo's waist, pulling himself closer. 

Mondo didn't mind the touch - loved it, even - but there was that weird… panic. "Hey, your tea was really good, im sorry if I made you think otherwise, it's good, I promise-"

Taka's brows furrowed. "What? Mondo, it's okay, you don't have to drink it right now. It's okay, that's no problem." He frowned. "Mondo, you're okay."

Mondo rubbed his face again. _You dumbass_. "Ahhh, fuck, let's just… let's go to bed. I don't know why I woke up… just restless or some shit. We can go to bed now." He pressed a kiss to Taka's head, lingering for a moment. It was a fleeting moment, fleeting experience. 

Taka smiled, taking Mondo by the hand and leading him away from the kitchen, towards their bedroom. Well, Taka's bedroom. Mondo just. Slept in it all the time. It was so orderly, even when it was just disrupted by the two boys. The sheets were wrinkled with use, but still open and inviting. 

Taka pulled his side of the covers back, sliding in. Mondo did the same, rolling over to hold onto Taka. He slid his arms around his waist so that Mondo's head rested at Taka's chest, some sort of comfort thing the two of them had ended up starting when they stayed in the same dorm the first few nights. Who it comforted more, he wasn't sure.

"Goodnight, Mondo." 

"G'night, Taks."

Mondo tried to focus on Taka's breathing, tried for the 40th time in a row to see if there was any change for any reason. His own heart hammered in his chest, feeling like it might burst at any second if he wasn't careful. 

_Let's review._

_Mondo woke Taka up because he was too loud._

_Taka made Mondo tea._

_Mondo didn't drink the tea._

Mondo gripped Taka's night shirt a little tighter.

_Mondo disrupted Taka's sleep because he was inconsiderate._

_Taka made Mondo's tea so he could leave faster._

_Mondo didn't drink the tea because he's an ungrateful little bitch._

Mondo flinched, pressing his face harder into the sheets.

_Mondo woke Taka up because he couldn't handle being alone for two fucking minutes._

_Taka made Mondo tea because Mondo doesn't fucking know how to do a single god damn thing without ruining it._

_Mondo didn't drink the tea because he didn't deserve the tea._

Mondo didn't realize he was holding his breath until he released it with a shuddering sob into Taka's shirt, feeling his boyfriend's fingers card through his hair, nails gently scraping against his scalp.

"Shh, It's okay, you're okay, Mondo. No one is here to hurt you, I'm right here and I'm holding you, it's just me, you're okay. I'm right here, you're okay."

Mondo buried his face into Taka's chest, sobbing loudly, painful and choked off. He curled himself up tighter, pulling Taka as close as he possibly could get to his body. He hadn't cried in so long. It _hurt_.

And all the while, while Mondo sobbed and cried, holding tightly to Taka, Taka pressed closer, never taking his hands off of the gang leader. He shushed, and chided, and cooed, and hummed, the latter of which Mondo could feel the most, and simply held Mondo. He didn't move until Mondo did, almost ten minutes later. 

Mondo moved his head back, breath hitching as his sobs trickled off into soft hiccups of air. "I'm s-sor-ry-"

"Shhh," Taka shushed him. "None of that. There's nothing to apologize for, you don't need to." His hands found their way back to his hair again, now matted with sweat. "What's going on, Mondo?" He asked, voice encouraging. 

Mondo's heart quickened again, but he swallowed back the panic. "It's fine." He offered up, absolutely certain it wouldn't make it by. 

"Try again." 

Mondo groaned, leaning his forehead against Taka. He didn't _want_ anything to be wrong. He didn't want to say anything. That was stupid, Mondo's problems were stupid, Mondo was stupid. "I-its fin-ne." He lied again. That's the spirit, just lie, lie like you always do. "Mm-" he choked off, hiding his face. 

Taka was quiet for just a moment before shimmying down so that he was able to meet Mondo's face. "Hey." He reached forward and laid his hand on his cheek. "You can talk to me. I know I always say I won't make you, but you _never_ do this. We need to figure out what's going on, okay?" He rubbed his thumb across Mondo's cheekbone gently. "Will you let me in?"

Mondo sniffed again, laying his bigger hand over Taka's. "Mhmm." He nodded. How could he say no to Kiyotaka Ishimaru?

Taka smiled, a little difficult to see in the dark, but Mondo could just… feel it. "Hi, Mondo." 

"Hi, Taka."

"What happened, love?" 

Mondo's breath hitched again, but he let it go. "Too much." It wasn't a lie. Just… very vague.

Taka nodded. "Okay. What all happened that was too much?"

Mondo sniffed and looked away. "I'm… tired. A lot. All the time. And it goes away after a… A few hours or a few days or-or whatever but I just-! It… I don't… I can't cope with it. It's sudden and then it's gone and it's more exhausting than if it would just stay here. And… a-and I try so fuckin' hard to make sure if anybody comes to me with on of their damn problems that I get to them, c-cuz shit, Taka, they all have so many bad home lives, or mental health issues, or personal shit going on, and I try so hard to help them all and fix their god damn heads, cuz they're just kids, and that isn't fair, yknow?! I try so hard but I'm not-! I… I'm not… I'm not _enough._ An-and I need to be. But there isn't enough of me left, Kiyotaka. You're the only one I have anything left for." 

Taka smoothed some of the sweat soaked hair out of Mondo's face. "Do you have anything left for Mondo?"

Mondo blinked. "Wh...what?" 

Taka sighed. "Oh, Mondo…" he scooted closer. "Have you taken anytime to yourself, at all? Have you just been trying to help your gang this entire week? On top of finals?"

Well when you put it that way. Guilt ate at Mondo's chest. "'M sorry, Taka." Was all he mustered out.

"You always tell me to take time for myself, make sure I don't burn myself out trying to light people up when my fire is just about out too. I've come a long way, and of course it took time, but I had your support all the way. Why don't you do that, Mondo?"

Mondo really didn't have an answer. "I don't know. Never was one for taking people's advice, 'specially not my own."

Taka chuckled lightly, taking Mondo's hand and kissing his knuckles before entwining their fingers. "You should listen to Mondo more. He has a few good ideas. A broken clock is right twice a day."

Mondo sighed. Broken was a word for it. "I'm sorry… for all this."

Taka leaned forward and kissed him gently, shutting him up. "No more apologies when there isn't anything you did wrong. It's odd hearing you apologize so much."

"Only for you, baby." Mondo hummed, leaning in for another kiss before Taka moved away. He waited a moment before pulling Taka closer, laying his chin on top of his head.

"No, not tonight," Taka wiggled free, pulling himself up and laying around Mondo. "You deserve to feel safe, okay? We can talk about this more tomorrow, when you feel a little better, and we'll figure it out together. No arguing. Okay, Oowada?"

Mondo did indeed open his mouth to argue but… He didn't. He nestled his head into the crook of Taka's neck, melting into the touch. "Okay, Ishimaru… good night. I love you."

A gentle kiss was pressed to his head. "Good night, I'll love you always."

Mondo still had so much to take care of. So… _so_ much. But right now, he felt truly safe. So he let it be, at least just for tonight. He hoped he had more safe nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my sweet for beta reading this <3
> 
> please validate me or I'll die


End file.
